Vote Page
We need a new mod to help with the incredible amount of rule breaking going on late at night(at least, late at night in the USA, figure out your own time zones). Anyways, if you think you can help, sign up here. The idea was already being planned by Invi, MT went ahead and did this. Voting will be done later. o btw, MT and I agreed Ven and I would pick who would be voted for from the list. :D The Dar Section Dar believes that the fact Ven and other guy can pick who is to be voted is biased and were the constitution is nothing but a worthless collection of pixels and data not even adhered to; of course, unless the new rules are suddenly 'amended'; in which case it is alright even though the constitution isn't rewritten to reflect such amendments. In short, if yoo not frend of invi or V yur not mod material kk? =D Who's being biased now? ''-Venom'' O and the simple thing is if people don't perform adequately who are voted, then DEMOD THEM. Don't deny people a chance to redeem/prove themselves before the match has even started. http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/ashaak/Chat/arbylikesname.png Hay, I'mma let yu in on a little sekkrit. It's what happened last time we did this. See, there was this one guy named Anon, and everyone liked him, and he got voted into a mod spot even tho he was terrible. And then he power abused on multiple occasions. We can't have that happen again. Fair enough. If there was someone on the list that would obviously power abuse, by all means prevent it from happening (such as in the case of Anon), but that should be the only reason anyone is ruled out. -Dar Arby's Take The point of this election was to get a mod that's on for the really late night (from around 11PM - 6AM, correct? The only way I can see that happening is if one of the following five people are modded: *Arby *Blackout *Haz *Meso *UK My reasoning is that nobody else on the list, and nobody else in general, is usually on that late except for these five. If anyone besides these five are chosen, it won't be productive - it'll just be another mod when all the others are on. I'm not saying this to gain votes for any of us, I'm just saying that these are the only people I can see being on when the new mod is needed. Meso's Take Mesonak agrees with Arby's take. thats right Can MoC has a section? A) Yes she can I agree with Meso/Arby. Only those people should be candidates. Some absurd people are on the list also: Haz (Rule breaker) but haz doesnt break rules as a mod, UK (De-modded), and Obama (Time to vote for him again people!) We need change SIGN UP LIST *Tmoag *TBL shall join. He doubt's that he will win though, but hey, why not? *Arby *Haz *Blackout shall join also. *Even after saying he doesn't want to be staff again, Mesonak will throw himself in as well, seeing as he's on late always. *UK *Eljay *'Dariux' *Barack Hussein Obama *Koth *John Sidney McCain(Liez) *Jedi (The Fail) Bot *Venom(lolwut) *Makuta of Comedy